Nyra Kaminari
hope ya'll enjoy <3 General Trivia Nyra is currently a warrior of the Night Legion *and* the Supreme League. She is currently dating Foreshadow and is helping to strengthen the Night Legion. Appearance Nyra is a tall, slender woman with attentive sapphire eyes. She wears clothing that matches her brother's, except it's all midnight blue with silver accents. She, like her brother and possible siblings, has kitsune ears and tail. She is taller than Raven, with the latter possibly being the shortest. Nyra has long, jet-black hair with pale blue highlights; her hair going down past her waist. She cuts her hair later on as time progresses so that it's a little ways past her shoulders; slowly growing back. She, like every other known-character listed, has pale skin. Personality Nyra is quiet, attentive, and quite the thinker. She is always thinking a few steps ahead, making sure that her brother doesn't make rash decisions. Nyra sometimes daydreams about her future as a villain, though this changes when she meets Zion after their patrols' paths intertwine. Nyra doesn't have trust issues like Matrix does; which is why he worries for her. Nyra, however, can easily bring herself out of situations if she was in trouble, which is why she dismisses Matrix's worry as a mere nuisance. Backstory 5-year old Nyra was practicing her powers with her brother, turning into young kitsunes, much to their father's enjoyment. Nyra worried her parents by turning into a black kitsune, which is a symbol for bad omens. Led to believe that she was a bad omen, she stopped using her kitsune-powers and became more reliant on her other fighting skills. Matrix often teases her about not using her powers, and she becomes highly defensive. Over time, she becomes assigned to a patrol of 5 in order to grab medicine from the mountains after a sickness broke out. However, a Night Legion patrol also needed medicine, and even though both squads are rivals, the patrols agree to truce and they begin their long, 60-day travel to the mountains. Nyra develops a crush on Foreshadow after he transforms into a dire-wolf after regular wolves attack their makeshift camp. Even though the camp suffered damage, it was still withstand-able until morning. In the middle of the night, she discovers Foreshadow practicing his powers by himself near a lake, and she watches him for a short time until he smells her scent as a dire-wolf. They both practice their powers by fighting each other, with Nyra losing in the first two battles. The two of them share a personal moment after Foreshadow asks her why she doesn't use her powers, and he claims that "omens are merely a superstition" and that she "shouldn't take it personally". Nyra tries to push down her crush for him, telling herself that she needs to stay true to her mission. However, when the two patrols travel through a cave-tunnel, part of it collapses and she is trapped on the other side. Unable to move the boulders that blocked her way from the others, she panics until she hears someone from the other side telling her to use her powers. Nyra doesn't at first, then has no choice but to do so. Afterwards, her thoughts travel to a memory from when she caught her first rabbit as a kitsune. As time progresses on, the patrols finally reach their desired venue and pick up the medicine from a medical center, and after they reach safer land, they begin to part ways. Disappointed that they had to split, Nyra is reluctant to leave Foreshadow, and tells the rest of her patrol that he was "helping her hone in her powers". The patrol, hesitant to let her join the Legion patrol, are eventually persuaded into doing so by Aris, who joined the patrol and is highly aware of Nyra's crush on Foreshadow. When the Legion patrol makes their way back to the Legion, Aris warns Nyra not to get any funny ideas, and even though Nyra has no idea what he's talking about at first, she remembers her affiliation with the Supreme League. The Legion patrol unfortunately is ambushed by a band of barbarians, and the two teams fight each other; with Aris suffering a heavy wound on his arm, Foreshadow receiving his infamous claw-mark and another wound on his chest, and Nyra agonized by the wound in her side. The other members of the patrol also suffer; and they're forced to use some provisions they picked up from the medical center. Foreshadow takes it upon himself to bandage Nyra's wound, much to Nyra's surprise. Once it's bandaged, Nyra offers to help heal Foreshadow's wound, but the latter politely declines the offer. A few years pass, and Nyra's visits to the Night Legion become more and more frequent. She, without hesitation, asks Raven if she could join, and she trains to pass all Seven Trials. The Seven Trials are tests that are required to take if you wish to become a Night Legion member (e.g. the tests are strength, speed, courage, intelligence, stamina, agility, and recovery. A page will be developed soon about these tests). After passing it successfully, she becomes apprentice to Foreshadow, much to her surprise. Relationships # Matrix. Matrix and Nyra are siblings, and they've always loved each other. Nyra is heartbroken when Matrix tells her to call off her relationship with Foreshadow, but she refuses to and stays at the Night Legion, much to her brother's demise. # Raven. Nyra asks Raven if she can join the Night Legion, and since Matrix was spying on her (as usual), he learns of Nyra's newfound loyalty. Nyra saw Matrix trying to kill Raven, and she tells Raven after Matrix heads back home. Raven, surprised by the former villain's loyalty, says that she deeply trusts Nyra. The two women discuss what happens after Raven tells Matrix that she knows of his motive, and even though Nyra is sad that her brother is stuck in his fiendish ways, she is proud of herself for proving her loyalty to Raven. # Foreshadow. Nyra and Zion admittedly know that they can't have relationships with people from other guilds, but this changes when Nyra joins the Night Legion and becomes his apprentice. Nyra eventually learns of Zion's former love and she comforts him. She is still her apprentice, but she is excited to become a full-fledged hero. Zion says that he remembers when he and Raven first became warriors in their birth-guilds, and he hopes that Nyra's experience is just as enjoyable as theirs was. # Aris Omari. Nyra and Aris had a bumpy start to their relationship, with Aris being incredibly suspicious of her. After she proves her worth and loyalty to the Legion and joins it, she gains Aris's respect, and the two become friends shortly after. Aris often teases her about her crush on Foreshadow, and she tries to deny it. # Ether. Ether, the leader of the Supreme League, was not happy at all to hear that Nyra had fallen for Foreshadow, and he even tried killing the latter. However, Nyra rushes to Foreshadow's aid and sacrifices herself. Ether, who had always viewed Nyra as a daughter, is unable to kill Foreshadow nor Nyra, and he banishes her, much to their delight. Ether and Matrix now hold a grudge against Nyra, and Matrix even fought her a few times. Unfortunately, when he messed with the kitsune, he wound up fighting the dire-wolf, and Foreshadow ended up winning the battle. Ashamed of himself, Matrix returned to the League with nothing but a piece of cloth from Foreshadow's clothing. Both Matrix and Ether create a clone of Foreshadow called Hindsight. A running joke appears as the three of them plot against Foreshadow and Nyra, however the clone is far more interested in other things. Theme Song Phantoms; "Just a Feeling"- "Something I should tell you/ There's something you should know/ This is just a feeling/ I wish it could be more. . ." More If you enjoyed this page, leave a comment down below and don't forget to check out my other OC pages: https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/RavenNightstar https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Matrix_Kaminari https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/*Nero* https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Aris~ https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Foreshadow https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Veles_Verizon https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Hindsight_(Foreshadow%27s_Clone)